


Scars

by nightfuryy



Series: Where Sirius Lives and Harry Finally Has a Family [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depression, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfuryy/pseuds/nightfuryy
Summary: Harry's concerned for his werewolf godfather when he hasn't seen him all day. He finds him in bed having a bad day and decides it's time for him to return the favor, helping Remus like him and Sirius always help Harry.Post OotPcan be read as a standalone
Relationships: Remus Lupin & Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin (implied)
Series: Where Sirius Lives and Harry Finally Has a Family [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117985
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! I came across some art where Harry's scar is in the shape of a real lightning bolt and I'm in love with that idea sooo...

It was almost one in the afternoon and Harry hadn’t seen Remus all day. That wouldn’t be abnormal if it was right after a full moon, but it had been at least a week since the last one and despite Remus being a terrible morning person, he didn’t wake up all that late on a normal day. Sirius had also been gone since early morning, which meant Remus had been alone in his bedroom for a large chunk of the day. Needless to say, Harry was growing concerned about his godfather. And that’s how he found himself standing anxiously in front of his bedroom door, debating on whether or not to knock on the door. On one hand, Harry wanted to make sure the werewolf was okay, but on the other hand, he didn’t want to potentially bother him.

Eventually, Harry took a deep breath, deciding that making sure Remus was okay was more important than his fears. He pushed down his insecurities and tried the door handle. It was unlocked, meaning he was allowed in. Harry slowly pushed it open. The slight squeaking of the old door hinge announced his presence for him and he knew the werewolf could smell him, but Harry felt he needed to speak to announce his presence.

“Remus?”

Remus was laying in his bed, buried under all of the blankets. Harry really couldn’t even see him from where he stood in the doorway. He couldn’t even see the blanket mound rising and falling with the werewolf’s breathing, but after enough mornings after full moons of seeing Remus in the exact same position, the younger wizard knew he was there. Remus still wasn’t answering Harry, though, or giving any indication that he heard him for that matter and it was starting to worry Harry even more. He decided to walk closer until he was standing halfway between the door and Remus’ side of the bed.

“Moony?” he asked again, keeping his voice low in case the older wizard was sleeping. “Moony are you okay?”

When Harry still got no response, he walked all the way over to the edge of the bed. There he could finally see a sleeping Remus. And by that, Harry meant he could see the werewolf’s face because that’s all that was sticking out from the blankets. Harry crouched down so he was about eye level with the older wizard if he were to open his eyes. A frown graced Remus’ features and Harry could see some of the other smaller and less visible scars that you usually couldn’t see, especially compared to the two large ones that crossed his face. Harry was about to get up, when he noticed Remus’ frown deepen before his eyes fluttered open.

“Harry?” the werewolf asked tiredly. His voice wasn’t tired like he was groggy from just waking up, though. It was tired like he just couldn’t muster up the energy for anything else. It was the kind of tired that ran deep into your mind as well as your body. His tone was reflected in his eyes, too. “Are you okay?” Remus pushed some of the blankets lower and propped himself up on his elbow.

“I’m okay,” Harry told him. “I just wanted to make sure you were okay. It’s past noon.”

“Oh, I’m sorry Harry,” Remus said. “I’m okay. I’ll be out soon. Just give me a minute to wake up.” The werewolf put on a smile that Harry thought was meant to reassure him, but it only succeeded in doing the opposite. The smile didn’t reach his eyes and they stayed glazed over with sadness. It made Harry sad seeing his guardian like that.

“No you’re not,” Harry said, referring both to Remus being okay and him getting up. He stood up and walked over to Sirius’ side of the bed before climbing in. The boy sat down where his animagus godfather usually laid, giving Remus space if he wanted it. The werewolf was looking at him in confusion. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

Remus sighed and flopped back onto his pillows. He pulled his blankets back up to his head. “You don’t have to do this, Prongslet. I’ll get up.” But Remus didn’t look like he was anywhere close to getting up. Harry didn’t think he should get up, either. He may need help in different ways, mostly with his PTSD, but Harry knew some of the same ideas still applied. Sometimes it was good to get up and start doing something, even if it was doing something light like watching Sirius cook, but other times staying in bed was better. This was one of those times.

“I want to return the favor,” Harry said gently, but still sternly. “You and Sirius are there for me all the time. Now it’s my turn.” He offered Remus a smile.

“But it’s our-” Harry cut him off.

“Shoosh.” Harry laid down and stared at the ceiling. He watched in his peripheral vision as Remus gave in and turned under his blanket pile to face the boy. They stayed like that for several moments before Remus finally broke the silence.

“You’re an amazing young wizard,” Remus said quietly. Harry watched him out of the corner of his eye, then he rolled over so he could look at the werewolf. “Sirius and I are beyond lucky to be able to call you our kid.” Harry smiled at the compliment. Remus reached out and brushed some of Harry’s thick hair out of his face and away from the lightning shaped scar that started up on his hairline on the right side of his forehead and extended its jagged branches down next to the right side of his right eye and to the middle of his forehead down by his nose.

“You know… Padfoot told me that scars are nothing to be ashamed of,” Harry murmured. He watched Remus carefully as he spoke and saw that he figured out what was bothering his werewolf godfather. “He told me that they tell a story about how brave we are. Mental scars, too.” He was quiet for a moment, before adding. “You’re one of the bravest people I know, Moony.”

“Thank you, Prongslet,” Remus smiled. This time the smile was real. It was still sad, but it was real.

“You’re welcome,” Harry mumbled. He shifted so his head was closer to Remus’ and closed his eyes. He opened them a few moments later to see that the older wizard’s eyes were closed, too. This time there was no frown marring his features, though, so Harry let his eyes fall closed again, drifting off to sleep with his guardian.


End file.
